The present invention relates generally to an apparatus which permits one to feed and observe insects, and more particularly, to an ant feeding and observation apparatus.
Certain structures are known for the observation of crawling insects, such as ants. These structures are commonly referred to as "ant farms"0 and typically contain a particulate media, such as sand or earth, which is held between two parallel sidewalls through which the ants tunnel. These type of devices must be displayed in a horizontal orientation and present the nature of ants for observation under "captive" conditions. However, such devices are not adaptable for outdoor use because when water enters the space between the sidewalls, swelling and expansion of the media may result.
The present invention is directed to an apparatus which permits feeding and observation of crawling insects, such as ants, in a natural state, and which apparatus has a simplified structure and which can be used outside without a problem in dry or wet conditions.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an insect feeding and observation apparatus which is particularly suitable for the feeding and observing of ants having a relatively simple construction and having protection against the elements and some measure of protection against larger, predatory animals and insects.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an ant feeding and observation device having multiple levels for transit by the ants, the levels being positioned within a protective enclosure such that viewing of the ants on each level is possible.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide an ant feeder having multiple levels of transit for ants, at least one of the levels having a labyrinth portion and another of the levels having a feeding portion.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide an ant observation and feeding apparatus having multiple, separate levels positioned within an enclosure and which permits observation of ants on all levels in a natural state, the enclosure providing protection from birds and other similar animals from entering the apparatus.
These and other objects of the present invention are provided by a central support or core member which extends vertically within a enclosure member, such as a globe or cylinder, and which supports various levels or platforms of the apparatus. The core member includes multiple horizontal members which are spaced apart within the enclosure and which provide distinct observation and/or feeding levels for the apparatus. The levels may have a maze or labyrinth pattern imposed thereon which retards movement of the ants from one level to the next and which permits extended observation of the ants on a specific level. Such an apparatus allows one to observe the feeding and movement of insects in a "natural" state rather than in a "captive" state.
These and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the preferred embodiments of this invention taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.